An Undertale Story
by soranaj
Summary: Triggers for self doubt and attempted suicide. And read at your own risk. This is basically my take on my crush for Sans and the events of the game. I also don't know everything about the game given that I never really finished all type of runs and the AUs. Now completed.
1. 1 Thoughts

Sans never liked me. Of course given that I freed the monsters from the underground, he probably liked me a bit.

But anyone, I mean any human would do that. Anyone who would try to interact with them will know how much they wanted to see the surface.

I admit not everyone would be willing to give their lives for it though. But I was a special case.

No one will miss me when I'm gone. I was just a burden to the orphanage. My parents didn't even liked me.

If falling to the underground didn't off me, I guessed that the monsters will. But then they didn't. They were basically playing with me. No one really wanted to kill me.

I thought the king would. But then even he didn't want to.

This is frustrating...

I then met flowey and for a moment I thought he'll free me from this peculiar life..

But I couldn't die..

Now, everyone wanted me to become their ambassador..

I have responsibilities now.. I am now useful for them.

I didn't really think that falling would lead into this..

I met the first person who wanted me as her child. The first person who wanted me as a friend. My first love..

But sometimes I feel like it should've been finished when I met the king..

I should have gotten my end just like the first six humans before me.

Why am I different?

If only I have fallen before any of them..

I could have just stop these thoughts from forming. I could've stopped these feelings from burdening anyone..

I'm not that oblivious. I know how to read people. I knew when someone likes someone. Like how my adoptive mother still likes the king.

How Alphys is obviously in love of Undyne and vice versa.

How almost the same the attitudes of Papyrus and Mettaton are and they would have been great friends if people that are the same become friends.

How Sans likes mother, romantically or not. I'm not sure. These feelings of mine might just make the person I like hard to read but I'm also been told that Sans is really hard to read and one who could read you accurately.

I'm told that my face gave away what I feel a lot of times. And somehow I think that maybe he knew what I feel already.

How kind of him to not confront me with it and tell me to stop. He obviously doesn't like me from the start.

I just can't believe I fell in love with him that fast.

* * *

I didn't like Papyrus like that but he was one of the few persons who didn't fight me the very first time he met me. Sure I didn't particularly want to have a date with him but I didn't really think it was a bad idea.

Besides, when this 'date' was over, he'll noticed that I wasn't really worth it and sure enough that was what happened. He's so cute at kindly rejecting me though. I should've been crushed if I didn't know it was coming, though and he's childlike view of things is so refreshing.

I might have been a bit down that time because somehow I thought maybe it wouldn't be the same. That maybe something different other than me being rejected because who wouldn't reject me? I mean I won't even date myself.

But then, Sans came and just grabbed my arms and lead me to Grillbys. I am not sure if he knew that Paps rejected me that night.

I can't tell if he thinks that it was a date but for me, it was. I was not really prepared for all of this. I didn't really think someone would just sweep me away and take me to a bar.

"Ketchup?" he asked. I never liked any condiments except gravvy so I refused and he just said "More for me, then"

I can't believe this random small act of kindness made me fall hard for him.

This is clearly San's fault.


	2. 2 Burst

"Sans, did you really mean it?" I blurted all of a sudden, slightly scaring the skeleton who is currently sitting next to me.

* * *

After going to the surface, I went with Toriel since I didn't really want to be alone or go back to the orphanage. Besides, they probably don't even realized I'm gone or maybe they were so relieved they celebrated.

Anyways, after looking at the place the monster decided that the Mt. Ebott is big and unoccupied enough to be their temporary home. It has been three months after going here and I had made progress being the monsters' ambassador.

Humans was surprisingly accepting of monsters and the movies about aliens being locked up by humans were never true. I mean I guessed monsters are not really aliens but they were accepting enough.

Albeit that they were so much in awe the first time they saw Toriel and Asgore, I bet that them being gigantic made it easier for monsters to be accepted.

Even though, most monsters haven't ventured far enough from Mt. Ebott. Making their supposedly temporary home permanent.

Mettaton went to show business but only with the few neighboring towns stating that the monsters would surely miss their idol if he left.

Burgerpants was able to get a job he liked, Paps became a royal guard of the King Asgore and occasionally me since I was still their ambassador with Undyne and Sans was just Sans. Being lazy and all.

But not one of the monsters bother to go far from Mt. Ebott.

I'm not sure if I could call it progress or not.. I believe that even though the humans outnumbered the monster by a lot, monster have their magic and was strong enough to defend themselves. Not that they ever need to, the humans were very accepting after all.

Anyways, as I just finished up talking to some human scientists asking for permission to observe the monster's magic. It was a very long chat about rules and stuffs going back and forth with the monsters and humans. We came to an agreement that humans can only ask the monsters after consulting with the king and the former queen and (this was added by mother Tori) the ambassador and if and only if the monster is okay with it.

I didn't really noticed it at first given that the talks and rules but Sans has been going to our home for a while now. Maybe after a month we've been here? I'm not so sure. Maybe he was just bored and all.

Maybe he's here to see mother.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked again. Mother went to Asgore to talk about something. Well that's what she told me. I bet they were having a heart to heart conversation regarding Asriel being with them yet again in the form of flowey.

Suddenly, I felt bad about Sans wasted trip since mother just left a few minutes ago.

Confused, Sans gestured for me to elaborate my question. "I mean what, kid?" he said after a moment of silence.

There he is again. Calling me a kid.. It was cute at first but then it made me realized that I will just be a kid in his eyes.

I wonder what would happen if somehow Toriel and Sans got together..? Will I be able to handle it?

"Kid, hello?" Sans snapped his fingers to get my attention. I blushed thinking that I must have looked stupid zoning out like that.

I looked at him in the eyes. "I mean when we went to Mettaton's restaurant, you told me that if you haven't made a promise with mother, that I would've been dead." Sans flinched. I ignored it.

"So did you mean it?" I asked softly looking away from him.

* * *

It will be over soon. I thought as I was looking ahead to what looked like a grand hotel. I really wanted to talk to mother but I tried so much to call her cell to no avail.

I also wanted to talk to Undyne, Alphys or Paps but I was sure they wouldn't like me talking like I was saying goodbye to them. It would only unsettle them.

At the time, I really wished I have Sans' number at least. I don't think he would mind listening to me even just for a bit.

Coming closer to the hotel's entrance, I saw Sans standing there. I was relieved to find someone I knew in this far away place. Maybe I can get him to have a date with me one last time.

I was so surprised when he was the one who asked me. I was so nervous thinking about what exactly is he thinking, bringing me to a fancy restaurant.

Did he know I like him?

"You'd be dead where you stand" my head was a blur after that. I thought..

I should have thought...

Someone like him would hate me. I mean it was a given that I am not a good person and a human at all. Besides I was the one who kept them from going to the surface after all.

I thought at least he liked me a bit..

I was so disturbed and sad that I didn't even noticed that Sans was gone. The only thought I had after that night was..

He must have like mother a lot..

* * *

"So did you?" I asked again when Sans was not answering.

I heard him gulped. I didn't even know how he can do that given that he was a skeleton. I was getting nervous when after a while he still haven't answer me.

"I mean, I-I get it Sans." I stuttered. What am I doing asking him?

Surely he thinks that I would tell mother about it and he didn't want that.

I just blurted it out by chance. I mean I really wanted to know if he did mean it. That would have made this all easy now wouldn't it? I wouldn't have been able to meet the others and certainly wouldn't be able to fall for the skeleton.

And maybe I wouldn't be able to see the one I like hopelessly in love with my adoptive mother. I really would like to help Sans but I can see that mother still loves the king and..

I can't really decide about that right?

It's not that I was or wasn't glad that Toriel still loves Asgore. And that Sans didn't have a chance with her as long as Asgore was around.

I didn't really want to imagine living with Toriel and Sans with them being my parents. I'll probably go out and disappear from their lives.

Sans was uncomfortable, I could tell. I felt horrible.

"I get it. You don't like humans, none of the monsters did. You had a-a war and then got trapped for who knows how long." I reasoned with him. It was only logical, I would imagine so. Though a part of me cringed at the thought of me generalizing everyone.

"Kid.." he started but I interrupted him.

"Obviously, none of you had any good experience with humans and I really doesn't looked harmless enough to any of you" I shifted towards him. What am I doing really?

We were sitting at the couch in the living room. For some reasons, he wanted to wait for mother even after I told him that she went to Asgore.

"That's not what-" he said trying to explain himself but I was on a roll.

"You read me and saw that I was capable of doing bad things." I snorted somewhat angrily. "You knew that I would have done things to all of you and maybe you won't be able to stop it." Tears were appearing in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

I was not a good person, I stated mentally.

"Hey, kid-" he stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

"I am NOT a kid!" I burst, letting the tears fall.

"I am NOT good! Not Kind! I didn't even know what I was doing most of the time!" I tried my hardest to stop but I can't.

Everything just flowed out of me.

"I didn't mean to consider anyone! I just didn't want anyone to blame me. I just didn't want to make a mistake and have someone say that it was my fault!" I cried harder making me hide my crying ugly face with my hands.

"I didn't want to die and burden anyone of my death. I hate it when anyone says that I am worth it. What worth?" I said softly between sobs.

"How am I worth it if I don't even see it..?"

Sans was looking sadly at me. He then comforted me by making circles on my back.

I most certainly tired of this ambassador thing than I let on. I thought sarcastically.

Geez, and I was supposed to ask him if he like Toriel romantically or not.


	3. 3 Joke

Geez, and I was supposed to ask him if he like Toriel romantically or not.

But got sidetracked.

I burdened him with my shit again. I thought after a while. Calmed enough that I stopped sobbing. I softly chuckled. "Sorry so much, Sans"

He silently continued comforting me with his hands on my back making me feel a lot better. "You just got my shit again. Huh?" I said referring to the time I broke down on the waterfall and he was there on my side while I cried for hours. I was honestly shocked that I didn't tell him anything and he just went and comforted me like how he's comforting me now.

* * *

Sans is kind of a softy really. I smiled remembering how he was so shocked that he didn't even get to say anything when I tackled him to the floor and cried hugging him. After that, I went on with my journey, obviously not wanting to explain myself and he just left me without a single word about it.

It was after my encounter with Undyne. She told me that I was the only one that stands before the dreams of all the monsters and I should just given my life for the cause.

I was supposed to be happy, right? Someone wants me and thinks of me as useful to them and honestly I was going to the king to die but then there and there I didn't think I want to die.

I didn't want to die. So I ran and ran and ran.

I saw Sans while running and I thought that maybe he'll help me but he didn't. He was sleeping. Like a log.

I was gonna die and he was just sleeping.. I cried running as fast as I could and when I was so tired I looked back and saw Undyne on the floor.

After giving her a glass of water and muttering to her that I didn't wanna die just yet, she left.

I went back to where I saw Sans but he wasn't there. I went back further until I was on the echo flowers and saw a misplaced bench and just sat down with millions of things going on in my head.

I was trying to keep it together but then I saw Sans standing right in front of me with his usual grin and I just burst into tears and tackled him.

* * *

Back then, I was so sure that it was the last time I'll see him. I can't believe I didn't just went and said I like him. I should've known, being on the face of death was really scary and that maybe unconsciously I never really want to end it.

After what felt like hours with me and Sans not speaking a word, I tried to ask Sans what I was supposed to ask in the first place.

"Sans, do you like mother?" I asked in all seriousness.

He must be so surprised on the roller coaster that is me. I mean I can't blame him.

First I asked him if he would have killed me and then I cried about my worth and then after I asked him if he like my mother.

He was surprised for sure and it was all over his face. It was hard not to smile since this is the first time I see Sans' face like that.

"Kid, are you alright?" he asked after a while. I burst up laughing.

Of course he'll asked if I'm alright.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just that it was obvious to me, Sans" I called him out.

I am not sure if mother knew but I figured that most of our friends think so too.

"What's obvious?" Sans asked curiously. He can't fonder what he was so obvious about.

Of course he can't**. **People who are observant do not exactly observed themselves. I thought.

"You've been going here lately. Even though I have told you many times that Toriel is with Asgore but you always wait for her here." I stated the facts.

I would have added that I feel like he waits here because he didn't want to see Toriel and Asgore together but I feel like that's just me being mean to him.

"And when she's here, you were so preoccupied with the games I have or maybe you were just shy and haven't taken any initiative yet." I mean Sans have been visiting a lot that he sure did managed to catch Toriel but he didn't really tried to converse with her except with his jokes.

Sans was getting flustered and I saw his face having a shade of blue. Is he embarrassed or is he going to vomit?

"I admit it was cute at first but Sans, you have been doing it for weeks. It's not a good look" I reprimanded him.

Well it isn't. If I was an outsider, I would think that Sans was not visiting Toriel and was visiting someone else. But there is nobody else in this house.

"You got to admit what you're doing is unproductive Sans. You visit her but then you just joke with her and that's it." I said softly. This is it. I should give him the courage to confess.

It's not that I don't like Sans visiting but I just feel like he's wasting his time waiting here when he could've just went with Toriel. I know I said that Toriel still loves Asgore but I also haven't asked mother that.

For all I know, she was starting to like Sans. And what's not to like about Sans?

I sat down to the couch, I didn't even realized I got up in the middle of my speech. Now it feels like I was berating a kid for not telling what he likes.

I heavily sighed. I didn't want to nag but it was seriously getting on my nerves. After all, if he didn't like mother like that why does he always visit?

"Sans, I love you but I can't see you like that anymore. It hurts" I heard a sharp intake.

I know I basically confessed but I'm sure he thinks I meant as a friend. Privileged of friend zoned I guess.

I can confess without really confessing.

"You.." Sans stopped. He was kinda shocked again by my outburst. Figures.

I looked at him and he was still blue that I was considering giving him a bucket if ever he needed to vomit.

I mean I know I jump from topic to topic but I never made someone puke because of it.

Is he really just blushing?

I stared at him, giving him the courage to continue and also silently telling him that I was done talking. He became bluer than before.

Is he getting sick? I thought mentally thinking where mother put the medicines and the bucket.

"You.. Love me?" he asked. I blinked.

And blinked.

And smiled. Hiding my embarrassment. "Of course, you idiot." I said happily.

Whichever way he took it wasn't a lie. I love him as a friend and more than a friend. Whoever he likes wouldn't make me less of a friend to him.

Also why would he think I love him more than a friend? I mean I guess I was obvious enough.. But then that means..

That means.

.

.

...

Oh my God!

I basically confessed to Sans and he knew I was talking about romantic love and he just confirmed it again which I then confirmed.

Oh my God,.. Oh my God..

My mind went blank and my face went red. I can't believe I did this to myself.

"I- ah I" I stuttered. What was I thinking? I just jokingly confessed to the most observant person I know. Of course, he'll see through it.

I was panicking and I saw that Sans was panicking as well.

Poor guy, I can't believe someone can be that blue.

What was I thinking?


	4. 4 Cake

"You wanted to leave so badly?" Toriel asked.

It took me by surprise. Her tone was sad and angry at the same time. To be perfectly honest, I never wanted to leave. I didn't really think that I'll end up messing up and making her think that.

Toriel is the first person who really cares about me. I was with her for months I think. Underground doesn't really have a calendar that I could understand and I didn't really think to count the days I was in the Ruins.

It was just a passing thought. If I could ever go back. Not that I have any reason to. No one really wants me back. No one really cares enough to look for me.

Before I fall, I was at the mountain for three days. Telling myself that if someone, anyone, would come and find me, I will go back and never think of any of this.

Three days.

But no one came.

So I fell.

I really thought that's it.

I was only making things worse on the orphanage. Whatever I do just wasn't enough. People might say that I was just hard on myself but I can tell.

Every little thing I do creates a ripple to the people besides me.

No one likes someone who just makes mistakes.

But what if someone did come..?

After three days, what if someone did.?

Look for me?

"You are just like the others" Toriel said angrily.

I didn't really want this to happen.

I never did intend to go back. It was just a passing thought. A what if.

But then she said that she'll destroy the door and..

I was with her for months.

Nobody else is on the Ruins.

I knew she was lonely before I came.

Someday I'll die and who else would be with her then?

Why is she willing to cut herself off when there are others beyond these doors?

I know she'll get bored of me eventually, all the more reasons why she can't destroy it.

I can't let her isolate herself further than she already did.

"I just wanna go back" I lied clenching my teeth. Dodging her attacks, I can tell she didn't really want to hurt me.

She continued her assault telling me all the dangers I'll encounter if I leave.

Somehow the more she tries to reason that the Ruins is a safe place and beyond the gate is dangerous tempted me more.

After all, I did fall.

She grew restless and saw that I was somewhat eager to get out of here. She told me something I will never forget.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back."

What..?

* * *

Sans POV

it was a normal boring day. being a sentry in snowdin where no one new really passes is just a piece of cake.

but not a good cake. just an average, boring cake that you eat everyday that you're just fed up of it.

a cake that was out at the table for days on end and you just really can't make yourself eat it again.

a cake that was good on your first try but another slice would just make you want to vomit just by thinking about it..

..

.

.

wait why was i trying to describe being on a job with eating a cake?

i was not really thinking about anything today. living here and having a job where you're supposed to just stand by is just so..

boring..

nothing else to describe it.

so i tried patrolling the edges again, not that i was expecting anything new. i did explore the underground a lot of times already. but since i was not doing anything, why not?

i got to the doors to the ruins. nobody really knows what's inside. everyone just knew that you cannot go from here but you can go out from there. not that a lot of monster came from the inside. it was a common knowledge that everyone just accepted. i often came here just for fun, trying to sound off my knock knock jokes.

i knocked not really expecting a reply when i heard a female voice.

she laughed at my jokes and said that she loves them. she was also hilarious at making her own jokes. she also told me how she likes to bake..

i can't believe someone like her has been here all along.

i guess being a sentry here at snowdin was not that boring after all.

* * *

the old lady seemed very down today. i could've given her my first batch of pies that i made for her which i think they were not good enough but it might have lifted her spirits at least?

how am i going to pass it to her though?

dismissing my thoughts about passing her a gift, i asked her why she seemed sad..

and she made me promise something.

i can't believe i promised something when the last time i did, i couldn't keep it.

i guess it was just the way she is. i didn't really know how but i just couldn't refuse her.

she had found a human and it was somehow going here.

that's when i knew our boring days together were over.

* * *

i saw a human kid today.

she looked small and weak. i knew she noticed me following her and was truly scared when i initially approached her. it was kinda nice seeing a human scared..

"hey kid.." i said thinking..

so this is the human who made the old lady sad, huh? i thought gritting my teeth.


	5. 5 Fall

"I didn't mean it" I softly said looking at the gigantic doors leading back to the Ruins.

"do not come back." Those four words kept repeating on my mind.

I kept thinking that I was just dreaming and in a moment I'll wake up on the warm bed and see a butterscotch cinnamon pie on the floor.

I never really understood why she always put it on the floor and not on the table. I chuckled at the thought.

Maybe it's a monster thing.

I looked at the ground.

Oh..

It was snow.

I never really realized it before. I was speechless when Toriel told me to never go back and left me.

I can see she was heartbroken and felt very bad for causing it but I was still stunned from what she last said.

I was supposed to be cold. I hadn't been able to handle cold that much and this is basically the first time I see snow.

But my full body was just

so numb.

I really messed up.

do not come back.

I can't feel a thing..

* * *

I'm panicking. Seriously panicking.

I can't believe I confessed to Sans thinking that I was not really confessing my true feelings.

What in actuall hell was I thinking?!? I asked myself, million thoughts circling my mind

Half of it was thinking _so what? Let's just get this over __with. You already knew he doesn't like you so let the rejection be done with so that we can kill this feeling and just move on!_

Another half was saying _this is all over. You'll never be friends again! He'll despise you for even saying you like him! You will never talk to him again like before. And he will ignore you and just tolerate you because of your mother!_

I can see that we were both panicking. If I wasn't, I would've laughed at Sans' face.

I can't believe someone with a skeleton skull for a face can manage to display a lot of emotions at the same time. Why was I able to notice the changes of his face when I knew that I was doing the same thing? My face would have looked so horrified right now.

I would've noticed that he wasn't really saying anything.

My mind was so full of thoughts that breathing became hard and soon enough, it all came to a full stop.

* * *

_I didn't even get to tell her my name. _Thinking back nobody really asked me what my name is.

These two skeleton brothers made me realized that monsters were really not that scary.

I always thought that Toriel was an exception and most of the other monsters were intimidated by her so they didn't really post any threat.

Reaching out my hand to the first skeleton I've encountered, I didn't expect him to prank me. If I wasn't a ball of mess, I was sure that that would have made me laugh but I just feel nothing.

He calls me kid and his brother, a taller skeleton, called me human.

I guess that's all I ever was, really.

A human kid.

"Hey take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today" the smaller skeleton said gigling.

"A skele-ton" I cracked up surprised.

It was something Toriel would say!

I held my breath feeling nervous that maybe my cover was blown.

The name of the smaller skeleton was Sans, huh? I think to myself feeling a little bit cold.

* * *

Sans POV

i was phasing back and forth outside the kid's room. i never felt this nervous my entire life.

the kid just went silent at the realization of what she said.

suddenly the kid stopped breathing and me being preoccupied with my own thoughts didn't really noticed it at first. i was confused and startled when i saw her literally fainted in front of me.

i fortunately caught her before she fall down to the floor when i noticed that toriel was back. she looked shocked.

she gave me stink eye, asking me what happened to her precious child and when i wasn't able to come up with an explanation, she just sighed and carried the kid to her room. she told me that the kid must be tired from the work she's been doing and i should go home.

i never wanted to see her falling like that ever again..

* * *

_ta__lking to her was always like riding a roller-coaster. it is fun but i gotta admit i got lost most of the time. _

"Sans, do you like mother?" _w__hy was she asking? toriel made my day easy when i didn't even know who she is. she is a great friend of course i like her. _

_but__ then the kid looked so serious that somehow i think i misunderstood what she really meant by that question. _

"It's just that it was obvious to me, Sans" Sans would've scratch his head if he wasn't so shocked and petrified right now. _n__o one has ever said that i was ever obvious. and obvious about what? _

"You've been going here lately. Even though I have told you many times that Toriel is with Asgore but you always wait for her here." Sans gulped thinking about it. He realized that part was true.

He didn't really think about it.

Coming here was always been like a routine after coming to the surface. Something he does to make every day complete. Almost as normal as checking what Papyrus was up to for the day and making sure that his brother was safe.

"And when she's here, you were so preoccupied with the games I have or maybe you were just shy and haven't taken any initiative yet." _b__ut __i __wasn't going here to see toriel_ _or your games.. _

Sans' thoughts stopped. He didn't understand what he just think of.

He wasn't going here for Toriel..

Well that was also true.

He goes here every day and most of the time he missed being able to meet Toriel. But that didn't really stopped him from spending his time here.

He was also sure that it was not the place that made him say that okay it's time to hit the sack. It was just a normal house. He was sure that it wasn't the reason he's been going to everyday. He stopped for a second.

_b__ut no one else was here besides..._

Sans gulped again.

w_hat the hell? _

"I admit it was cute at first but Sans, you have been doing it for weeks. It's not a good look" Sans blushed. He didn't realized it before but now, he knew his face is so blue right now.

_it__ didn't make any sense. _

"You got to admit what you're doing is unproductive Sans. You visit her but then you just joke with her and that's it." _i __didn't even remember what toriel and i talked about, kid._

_i __was only remembering.._

_You. _

"Sans, I love you but I can't see you like that anymore. It hurts"


	6. 6 Ground

"kid... are you okay?" i asked the kid after she calmed down enough to stopped sobbing. i was shocked to be tackled to the floor. it was lucky we were on the grass or it would've been hurt.

a lot.

* * *

i somehow managed to get a glimpse of her while a was asleep. i didn't really think much of it since i was half asleep by that time but then it hit me.

undyne was chasing her.

i didn't know what really happened. i wasn't even sure how long it has been since i saw her and undyne.

as i said, i didn't really think much about it then so i fell right back to sleep.

i quickly opened my eyes panicking.

different place.

i must have sleep walk through a shortcut because i woke up on my other post in the waterfall instead of where i fell asleep near the bridge of hotlands.

maybe i was dreaming?

i sometimes sleepwalk and it has never been a problem until today.

_i promised the old lady i would at least try to keep an eye on the kid._

also paps liked the human. i cringed slightly. _what was i supposed to tell paps if something happened?_

of all the days, this is the first time in weeks that i managed to fell sleep and walked right into a shortcut. I berated myself thinking that the human and undyne might still be in the bridge. even if it was a dream, i should at least take a look. i took a shortcut there but i didn't find the two.

a tall monster was there and i asked if he saw a human and undyne. he told me that someone in a human costume was being a jerk for carrying a cup of water at him.

that someone went back to the bridge where they came from a little while ago.

i was confused and somewhat relieved but what happened to undyne?

i went back to the bridge and then to the waterfall. if the kid wasn't at my post but she shouldn't be far from the hotlands yet.

i walked around the fields of echo flowers when i heard a weird noise being echoed.

i went closer to one of the flowers and heard a small voice saying, "I don't wanna die"

it sounded like the kid, though i'm not sure...

the kid didn't really talked much and her voice was small but i followed the echoes of the flowers and got to the out of place bench in the middle of the fields.

i saw the kid just staring at her feet, looking troubled. it looked like she didn't noticed me. i knew that if the kid was okay she would have sensed my presence as she had the first time we met.

something was wrong.

_she was holding a knife, dusts on her shoulders with a creepy smile on her face. _i blinked and shook my head. i realized that i was imagining things again.

i didn't like the kid even before i saw her. because of her, i lost my time with the old lady. she was also a human to boot.

she was creepy and a freak in my eyes. monsters are all different so it wasn't her appearance that ticked me off. she was stronger than me but she was so small and looked so frail, i don't like it.

i dismissed the fact that i thought she was small and weak at first glance. she have this aura around her that says she doesn't care about much anymore. after the puzzle play of papyrus, i was having these hallucinations(visions?) of her doing all sort of creepy things.

though somehow, right at these moment, seeing her face, those images left my mind.

i heavily sighed making my presence obvious to her.

she slowly turned her head up and looked at me. at first, it looked like she doesn't see me and was looking through me.

and then dawned recognition. i expected her to smile weakly like she had done everytime we met. i was gonna asked what happened but suddenly i was on the floor.

_this filthy little piece of s-_

she was crying. it was silent.

so silent that if she wasn't on top of me, i wouldn't even hear it. _what happened?_

she looked like she fought a great battle, she was covered with cuts and bruises and looked like she was burnt in some places.

undyne must have given her a run for her money. i'm not sure why it bothered me that much. keeping my promise didn't really meant that i should keep her safe from anyone else.

so why was i getting angry all of the sudden?

i tried hugging her since she didn't really give me anything else to do. noticing what i did made her broke down.

she was hugging me tight crying her eyes out. she was muttering something unintelligent. i can see she can't really form words at her state.

i tried tracing circles on her back remembering that this gesture comforted paps after he woke up from a bad dream.

i didn't know how long we were sprawled in the ground. she stopped sobbing for a while now but her grip on me didn't loosen. my anger was still there but i didn't really know who it was directed to.

it certainly wasn't at the kid.

after a while, she pulled herself up looking at her hands on my shirt.

she was avoiding my gaze.

i propped my elbows up to look at her face. "kid.. are you okay?" it felt like she didn't really hear me.

i reached out my hand to wipe of her tears-

she jumped out and scrambled to her feet. Bowed apologetically and all but ran away from me.

_what just happened? _


	7. 7 Dream

_They're gonna kill me! _I cried running at my top speed.

I didn't know where I was.

I was in a dark long alley and I can see that there's a door at the end.

I didn't really know what was happening except I was being chase by monsters.

A lot of monsters.

"Please stop!" I shouted, praying that they stop.

It was futile to be expected and I prayed to whoever is out there above that the door is open.

I looked back quickly trying to see how much distance I have from them. They were so loud but I can't understand what they were saying.

I certainly wished I didn't looked.

I couldn't describe what I saw. It was like a bunch of monsters were combined to make that _thing._ It was worst than anything I have ever seen.

I tried to quicken my phase as much as possible without actually slipping or crashing to anything. I can't really see my feet so I wasn't sure if I was really making any progress to get to the door.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried closing my eyes when I slammed into the door.

Disoriented, I quickly tried to open it and went inside and closed it.

I saw some drawers on my left and went to stuck it on the door.

I could hear their growls and roars outside but they didn't managed to get inside.

I tried to manage my breath, I was still so scared and agitated but I can feel that the adrenaline was dripping off slowly out of me.

The monster was now quiet outside but I still didn't want to know if they went on and left me or was waiting for me to come out.

"You're just like the others"

I heard a familliar voice on your back. Startled, I quickly turned around and saw everyone inside.

They all looked either disgusted or scared of me.

"Toriel...?" I speak quietly.

Is she really Toriel?

"Well that's not what I expected." That's Papyrus! But where is he?

I glanced at everyone expecting to see the tall skeleton but to no avail.

"You'll destroy them all, won't you?" A fish like girl hissed at me. I flinched. I don't understand what is going on.

I tried to speak but I can't move my lips.

I can't move at all.

I was stuck in fear seeing all of them.

They all looked so physically tired like they had been in a battle.

And then I see someone went in front of me, blue eyes glowing.

"You're kind of a freak, huh?"

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, frantically catching my breath.

I didn't know where I was and was so distraught that I tried getting up the floor but I felt a pain near my right shoulder.

I winced and heard a noise coming to the door. Scared I looked up, thinking of the worst.

It was Napstablook. I sighed in relief.

I saw him trying to adjust his headphones which he apparently knocked off his head when he tried to phase into the door.

Now that I see Napstablook, I realized that I was lying on the floor of a house. It must be his.

"I-i saw you lying on the floor near my house." he stuttered.

I must have fainted. I thought to myself.

I wasn't exactly trying to keep myself alive. I haven't put all my efforts into dodging any attacks or ate anything after going out of snowdin.

I mean what's the point?

I weakly smiled at Napstablook. "Thank you" I said trying to tell him how much I appreciate the gesture.

How did he managed to get me here though?

It must have been clear in my face because he answered me. "The snails brought you here" he smiled proud about his snails.

"Then I should thank them, too" I softly said.

So the snails didn't attack me on first sight, huh? They're nice.

I pushed myself up and regained my balance. Off I go to the king.

I smiled to the friendly ghost as much as I can. He helped me a lot but a part of me was thinking that it must have been nice if he just left me out to die. Nobody wanted me here.

Toriel didn't.

Sans didn't.

I bowed down and silently walked out of there.

_You're kind of a freak, huh?_

* * *

Papyrus noticed that his older brother has been acting weird. Ever since he got home from visiting the house of the former queen, he's been phasing back and forth.

_What has happened? _

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG?" he asked.

Papyrus has never been good at reading people, of course even the great Papyrus has their own faults. Besides, he got Sans for that.

But even he can see that his brother is distraught. Sans stopped for a while, seemingly contemplating what to say.

Sans looked up to his brother. "i'm kinda in a bind here, paps." he paused, still unsure.

Papyrus smiled. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS OFFERS HIS HELP", the skeleton said propping his chest.

It wasn't the first time Sans told Papyrus his problems but it certainly wasn't that many either.

Papyrus was so glad that his brother at least wanted to talk to him about this seemingly hard thing to comprehend. "SO?" he inquired, ushering his brother to sit down at their couch with him.


	8. 8 Mother

"I'm fine" I said for what seemed like the millionth time.

Toriel was asking me again at the end of the day ever since I went with her after getting to the surface.

It was once a week at first. But now, it became an everyday routine for her.

I was doing fine if I do say so myself. The talks as an ambassador is doing great in my opinion.

I didn't think I was being particularly unfair to any of the parties involved.

Everyone seems fine with the decisions being made.

I didn't do that much mistakes or damage...

To anything really...

I was so preoccupied by my job that I didn't really have time to wreck something..

I think.

_Did I do something wrong?_

It was eating me. She looked at me with something akin to concern.

But what if I was reading her wrong?

What if she didn't want me to tag along? Like maybe she was just trying to be nice?

"You seem tired, my child." Toriel said again.

We were sitting at the couch after the meeting with the humans that had been going for more than ten hours.

We were drinking tea and just taking a break before we went to bed that night.

It wasn't the first time she said this. But it was the first time it seems that she wasn't going to let it go and watch me go to my room.

_Am I being kicked out?_

I nervously glanced at her. She looked like she wanted to have a serious conversation.

I considered my options.

I think Alphys and Undyne would take me in for at least a day.

Maybe Asgore, too.

Papyrus would probably do so since he already did when we were still on the underground but..

_Sans wouldn't._

I didn't particularly have any money since being an ambassador basically took all my time and it wasn't like I was getting paid for it.

Sure, it was a job.

I like it a lot.

But if I was getting kicked out of the house I needed to at least limit my time talking peace treaties and get a paid job after. It was taking more than ten hours a day not to mention the tasks for the day like writing the proposals and checking with monsters.

I mentally groaned. I'm not sure I could managed this and work a part time job.

"All you did these past few weeks are work, eat and sleep." Toriel paused wanting eye contact.

I kept my head down.

Was I supposed to do anything else? Did I forgot something?

It was the only things that I knew I was supposed to do.. They were the only things I did even before falling in Mt. Ebott.

I kept thinking about what I was forgetting when Toriel put a hand on my shoulders. She looked at me worried.

I must have done a bad job with the talks when I kept zoning in and out of conversations.

I realized I was being selfish and so dependent to Toriel.

And then it hit me.

"I'll do the chores." I said proudly.

I'm not that oblivious and absent minded but I did kinda forgot that Toriel did most of the household chores. I must have been a very useless roommate for a long time.

Toriel gave me a confused look. "I can cook! But not that good as you. Also I only know a few dishes." I said sheepishly.

"My child-" I continued, ignoring her.

"I'll tidy the house. I'll buy groceries. Wash the dishes. I can do all of that. I'll also do the laundry. " I said in one breath.

Toriel had this look on her that felt like she was pitying me. It was the same look she gave me at the Ruins high doors.

I flinched when she reached for my head. This made her stopped.

"I can be useful Toriel." I let out a whisper.

I can't deal with this again. I don't wanna be alone again.

Being alone with my thoughts is just so scary these days.

Specially after getting to the surface.

"Oh my child" Toriel said softly, cupping her mouth. She looked sad.

I knew it.

She's kicking me out.

"You just have to tell me what to do. I'll do it" I said again louder. I shut my eyes wishing her to agree but not wanting to see her disagreeing.

I don't know what to do with myself if she didn't.

I counted for like five seconds when she pulled me into a tight hug. I can feel she was crying.

"Please, Toriel" I begged, not knowing what else to do. I sobbed.

"I-I can do anything" I hugged her back and buried my face on her.

"Shhh" she said petting my head. She seemed to be getting sadder the more I spoke.

But I tend to blurt out my thoughts whenever I'm nervous and I'll be damned if I didn't give my all into convincing her that I can be useful to her.

It wasn't a surprise. Not really.

She was just lonely in the Ruins. That's why she tolerated my presence. But now that we are on the surface with everyone here. She realized how much work and stress it was being with me.

"Please..." I said full on sobbing now.

Toriel wasn't doing anything else other than hugging and petting me while sobbing herself.

Must be hard to kick me out for a gentle soul like her.

_It's all my fault. _"Please don't kick me out."

She hugged me tighter and softly laughed. "I am not kicking you out my child." I sniffed.

"You're - - you're not..?" I took a glanced at her. Not wanting her to see my disgusting face. She smiled.

"I'm not implying that you're not doing anything on the house. I'm sorry if it felt that way." she explained wiping the tears on my face.

I buried my face on her chest again relieved and embarrassed at the same time. "But I wasn't really doing anything in the house either way..." I argued.

"Yes, my child" she sighed. She put a finger on my chin and nudged it up making me face her.

"All you do is work. You don't do anything else. Work is good and all but I can see you're over doing it"

I looked at her confused.

If I didn't finish this ambassador thing sooner, the monsters and humans will get disappointed and angry. I said so to Toriel.

"Peace treaties are supposed to be long. Everyone is different and setting boundaries that makes everyone happy are hard and time consuming work, my child. I'm sure you understand"

I nodded completely agreeing. Still..

It didn't mean that I should just make everyone wait for me.

"Even if it wasn't an important and hard work, you're still overworked. I love you so much to hate to see you waste your time in this work. You barely got out to take a breather or meet your friends." she squished my cheeks.

I stared at her flabbergasted. "You're doing a great job. But please take time for yourself too."

"Frisk" I blurted. I just can't get over the fact that she said that she loves me again even after getting here.

She smiled. "I knew that you'll tell me your name sooner or later"

She hugged me again. "Frisk, my beautiful child"

I took a breathe, preparing myself for the question I always wanted to ask her.

"Can I call you mother?" I hold my breath waiting.

It was a stupid question and something I shouldn't have asked but I really, really wanted to call her that even before I go out of the Ruins.

She gasped and hugged me again affectionately. "Of course, Frisk"

I let out my breath, "I love you, mother"


	9. 9 Sick

apparently i like the human kid a lot more than i thought.

that's what paps told me. i knew i like the kid after the fiasco at the waterfall. i was really surprised at myself, trying to touch her when i hated touching or being touch myself. i have a thing where i get so disgusted of touching but i never really felt that way with the kid. i only let a handful of people touch me. namely paps... and the kid.

it should be obvious to me but she's human and a kid to boot. stripes doesn't lie. monsters are all different in appearance that the only indicator we have of ages are our clothes. not that all monsters ages the same, too. humans do have a calendar but theirs are a bit hard to read. why do they have a small number of months?

anyways, it'll take years for a human to grow up and wear non stripe clothes but then again, she doesn't always wear one.

i have went with her on her meetings and saw many humans wearing stripes. also saw what i think are human kids playing but none of them were wearing any stripes.

do humans not need any indication to categorized themselves by age? or do they mature fast enough that their age doesn't matter?

anyways, say i like the kid. then what about it? she's a human child, i literally can't have any relationship with her being a kid. besides, when i think about what she said on our last conversation, i don't really know how else to conclude it.

"Sans, I love you but I can't see you like that anymore. It hurts" that's not something you say to someone you romantically like. it just felt like something you say to someone you're rejecting.

i scratched my head. i asked her right then if she likes me and got the yes response but did she meant romantically...?

somehow, i can't get a good read on her as much as i could others. this has never happened before except maybe my colleague but that was an entirely different story.

i was doing my rounds on the surface. after getting here, the humans offered various of jobs for us and well, what can i say? i became a delivery guy for the things they buy online.

humans are weird to buy things with just seeing pictures and writings about it. they haven't even seen the product but they were willing to pay for it.

i don't get them.

it was an hour after i talked to paps and three hours after the kid fainted. i really wanted to go back and make sure that she's alright but paps said that i should sort myself out first. try to understand what i feel and what i wanted to do with this feelings.

it was actually getting dark and humans don't really appreciate deliveries at this hour so i should probably go back home. paps was with undyne training for real this time as he is now officially a royal guard.

undyne also offered me the job saying that the job demanded that the kid also be safe. the king kinda considered the human his own child now.

i declined. it was a lot of work for me.. but then again i do go with her most of the time ever since a month after we got here.

i wonder if she's already awake..

i still have no idea what to do with this feelings.

* * *

I woke up with my head spinning. I don't remember much about what happened.

I was preparing to go to bed after another long day when Sans came by and then..

A sharp pain strikes my head. I tried sitting up to make it feel a little bit better but it didn't. This is worse than any migraines I have ever had.

Mother must have heard me groan because she went to my side. "Frisk, you have a high fever. I have called a doctor for you. She'll arrive here shortly. So lay back down and wait for her"

I nodded weakly and layed down. A high fever, huh? I haven't been sick since I turned sixteen. It's been three years since then. I didn't think I would have it now.

Thinking was painful so I tried to just listen to the sound around me. Thankfully it was a quiet morning and mother was just on my side humming a song.

It wasn't that bright outside...

Wait a minute...

"Mother!" I sat up so fast that my head ached so bad. I grasped my head trying to shake off the pain a little.

Mother was shocked, "What's wrong?"

"What,.. aw. What time is it?" I would've look at my wall clock but it was faster to just ask her.

"It's past one in the afternoon, my child" her gentle voice soothed me but her answer didn't.

"Shoot. The meeting was at 7 in the morning." I half cried. I didn't mean to sleep in on a very important meeting. I didn't even send them any notice that I couldn't make it.

I reached for my phone on my drawer when mother pat my head.

"Frisk, we have talked about this. Take care of yourself first. Besides, I already informed Asgore that you're sick. I'm sure he already took matters in his own hands." she said, almost nagging. I sheepishly smiled at her.

It was about a week since I first called her mother and it's not that I was overworking myself.

Is it called work when it was just something you need to do for your family and friends?

"I'm sorry I made you worry" I flinched when my head ached again. Mother gave me a half concerned and half irritated look.

"Frisk, stop thinking it wasn't work. You are trying to create excuses for yourself. Now go lay down again before I make you"

I layed down again, my whole body feeling heavy. I just remembered why I hated being sick.

"You can sleep my child, I'll prepare your food and I'll wake you up when I'm done." Toriel was going up from her sit when I grabbed her hand.

I cringed at myself and apologized, "Ah.. I'm sorry mother. My hand just went and grabbed yours"

Toriel sat down and pat my head again. She kissed my forehead. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you. I'll prepare our food after I see you sleep"

I smiled thanking the one above that I have an awesome mother and tried to sleep.


	10. 10 Sort

"My child is sick, Sans. I'm afraid you cannot talk to her since she's resting as for her doctor's order" toriel told me while resting her body on her door frame.

i blinked at her, processing her words.

"she's sick?" i asked her again. i just couldn't believe it.

i mean i noticed the bags under her eyes and that she looks tired every time i came over but i thought that's because she gets up early and i saw her before she goes to bed..

"Yes, the doctor even suggested to have her fully checked at on the hospital when she gets a little better." toriel sighed rubbing her temples.

i looked at her in disbelief. i thought i was looking out for the kid when in turns out that i wasn't really looking..

what was i doing these past two months?

"She's been working so hard, it's a trait I first noticed when we were at the Ruins. She's kind of a perfectionist in my opinion and a workaholic, too. I don't think she really knew that about herself"

i think back and nodded. yep, kid got the workings of a perfectionist. i also forgotten that humans have different stamina than monsters and that the kind of work she does rivals the kind of work undyne does.

i really should have thought that it wasn't healthy for humans.

toriel was staring at me like she's trying to decipher something.

"I can let you see her but you have to be quiet, Sans. I don't want her waking up and thinking she didn't get to work again like last time." she told me, inviting me to her home.

i thought for a bit but since i haven't sorted out my feelings at all and the kid's not available right now, i turned down toriel's invitation.

"it's all good, tori. i'll visit another time" i waved at her and went to go back to my house.

i went back on foot without using any shortcuts. i have been doing this a lot in the surface.

it gives me time to think about a lot of things and right now, i'm thinking how could i miss that the kid was working so hard that it wasn't healthy anymore.

was i preoccupied of myself to even notice these things?

if so, doesn't that mean that i didn't like her as much as i let on?

she's sick right now and i didn't even went to see her.

i realized that i do want to see her..

so much that i didn't get to sleep last night but there was a nagging feeling inside me.

what if..

she was really rejecting me..?

what if..

the next time we talked it wouldn't be the same?

what if..

she doesn't like me?

* * *

Mother told me I was going to the hospital as soon as I woke up the next morning. I wanted to protest but she wasn't really paying any attention to what I was saying and she was already packing up things to bring.

I mumbled that I was feeling better than before.

"That's why we're going, Frisk. You're feeling better but your doctor said that she has suspicions and you need to have a full check up at the hospital."

I paused horrified.

"Check up?"

Mother nodded still working at packing my things up. The amount of clothes she's bringing for me is more than a lot for just a check up.

I didn't want to go to the hospital. I whined at mother.

"I didn't need any check up mother! Besides, we don't have any money for that" I smirked thinking it was a very good reason for not going.

Mother laughed.

"Silly, it's fine. We do have money, my child. Besides, your doctor said that it's free since you're our ambassador and they'll give you a medical card that you'll use whenever you go to them"

Oh my god..

I didn't want to go. I said trying to beg her.

I don't want to go to any hospital and have them say that something is very wrong about me.

I clinged at my bed thinking of excuses.

Mother looked at me and saw the state I was in.

"Frisk? Is something wrong?" she gently sat at my bed.

"I don't want to get a check up" I whined acting like a baby.

"This is for your own good. Don't worry so much about it." she smiled pinching my cheeks.

I was still nervous when she said her next words, "You really need this or you'll not gonna be working for weeks. Is that what you want my child?"

Mother smirked at me..

She SMIRKED at me..

"That's just cheating.." I said trying to hide my own smile.

She laughed again. "I'll be with you so don't be hard on yourself. The doctors will help you." she calmly explained.

I was a bit relieved knowing that I have her.

I got dressed and was going out when she asked me.

"What were you two doing, by the way?"

I looked at her confused.

Two?

"I saw you and Sans on the floor. You looked like you fainted when I got there. You wouldn't have been doing naughty things when I wasn't around, right?" she said to me obviously teasing.

What?


	11. 11 Sleep

Oh my God..

It's all coming back to me.

_Sans, I love you but I can't see you like that anymore. It hurts_

I want the ground to swallow me and never be seen by anyone ever again.

_You.. Love me?_

_Of course, you idiot_

I think I'm gonna cry and die from embarrassment. I felt a puke trying to come out of my throat. Why the hell did I do that?

I held my breath trying to fend off my nervous breakdown and hide my face with my hands figuring that I looked like a red tomato for a while now. Mother is driving us to the hospital with her family van that she brought months before.

She was giggling like a child while giving me teasing glances. "I was very worried my child. You were red when I saw you on the ground and Sans were blue so you must understand what I immediately thought you two did."

I just weakly nodded my head. Of course, I'm not that stupid. It would really looked like we did something from that kind of sight.

"We didn't do anything." I explained weakly. It was still embarrassing admitting that it still looked like we did.

"I kinda gathered that when I saw that you had a high fever. That explains the redness." she paused, I get the feeling that she was going to say something else.

But then we stopped and arrived at the hospital.

I froze remembering the second thing I wanted to forgot this day.

Mother was removing her seatbelt when she noticed that I wasn't moving.

She turned to me squished my hand with hers.

"I'm going to be by your side, Frisk. I'm not going to leave you alone." I smiled at her. She wasn't going to leave me here.

Well that's what she told me.

"I just wished you didn't have to see that" I said trying to distract myself.

After all, I figured that the first thing on my mind might make a great distraction on this stupid fear of mine.

It's not that they can see anything wrong with me that I didn't know before.

Mother snickered at my obvious attempt to change topic.

"You know, I understand the redness.." she trails off, getting out and carrying our things.

I got out and tried to help her but she just waved me off. "I just didn't understand the blue" She finished smirking at me.

I blushed again. I shook my head at her. "I kinda.. said some things.." I'm not sure if I should tell her that I confessed.

To Sans..

Accidentally...

She laughed warmly. "I trust you my child. I know you're already an adult in regards of human years but I'm not so sure that a child is what you need right at this moment." she said it so casually that it just made me yell.

"Mother!" I was again trying to hide my face.

This morning is just so exhausting.

She can't seem to stop teasing me.

"I'm just looking out for you. I can get you everything you needed and you can ask me anything." she said again calmly.

I nodded my head thinking that's the end of it.

"I have no knowledge of how a skeleton do it though. So I'm not that much help about that." she laughed harder when my face got redder.

* * *

It's been two days since Sans last saw the human. It wasn't like he didn't want, no, needed to visit but it was just hard for him to make his way to the familiar path he has been taking ever since he noticed that he can't really sleep without seeing his human.

That also means that he haven't taken any sleep these past two days.

As hard as it was, he still can't make his feet go to where his mind has been.

He's been wandering whether the kid already ate or is she taken care of by Toriel since it was evident that the kid can go for days without proper care of herself without supervision.

Is she better now? Does she still have fever?

He believed that Toriel has been taking care of the kid well especially since she did collapsed from exhaustion.

Still, he can't help but worry about his human. After all, she is still the one who is very close to him.

It's not that Sans haven't tried not sleeping for days but this is far the worst experience he has ever had.

Thinking about the human and trying to decipher what exactly was he wanted and hers are hard considering that he never had any difficulties with anyone else before.

Of course, he knew himself very well but when it comes to the human, he's flabbergasted.

Everything he did when the human is around felt natural and awkward at the same time.

It's like doing something for so long and doing it at the first time at the same time.

It's very confusing.

He didn't want to go near her and be confused about himself so he decided that he needed to know what exactly is his feelings for the certain human kid in his life.

And there's also the fact that when the time comes that he finally understood his motives that he needed to face the supposedly rejection that the human already gave him.

It maybe counterproductive to other people. Trying to understand his feelings and then wanting to accept a rejection seemed like a tedious thing to do but to Sans, he knew that he needed this.

He knew that if he didn't face his feelings that it'll just be hard for him and the human.

Instinctively, he knew that whatever answer he came up with will forever change their relationship.

And somehow..

That thought made it harder to come up with anything..


	12. 12 Hospital

"Ma'am, your daughter got a broken bone on her right shoulder and it didn't heal properly. We're gonna need to break your daughter's bone and set it back right" she went and just said it so casually like it was as normal as taking medicine.

"What?" Mother was so shocked. I glanced at her, trying to see whether she is shocked about my shoulder or about the breaking my bones part.

"So, it's not just a sprain then?" I asked my doctor but then she threw me a glare.

"You should know. It's obviously been hurting more and more every day since you got it, right?" she hissed.

I shrunk back in my embarrassment.

It wasn't that I can't handle the pain. Even if it did get worse, it was manageable.

Besides, I kept thinking that it was just a sprain and will heal eventually.

Pain is just the first process of healing...

"Frisk?" mother called me, the tone of her voice changing.

I looked up to her seeing her teary eyes.

"Mother, I got it on the Underground a long time ago. I didn't get it here if that's what you're worried about." I calmly stated. She must be scared that I got it here at the surface.

My doctor sighed. "Alright, I was just joking about breaking your bone again but you need a surgery. I apologize for my insensitivity earlier." she smiled at me, patting me in the head.

"The pain you endured was not necessary, child. Adults are here to help so you have to ask for help or we cannot help you" she said solemnly.

I blushed again at my stupidity retorting that I'm also an adult.

She laughed, "A young adult." she looked at me in the eyes. "The bravest girl I have ever seen" I turned my eyes to mother feeling embarrassed. She still have tears in her eyes but was smiling now.

"Now, the surgery won't take long. Fortunately, that's the only thing broken. You seemed like you had a lot of injuries but they were all healing naturally so we just need to give you medicines to make them faster. After all, your mother said you've been here for three months. It is healing, yes, but slowly"

I nodded at her.

Thinking logically, I would've thought I should have broken a bone or two when encountering Undyne and Asgore or maybe even Mettaton but I didn't. This right shoulder injury is from before I met them.

"Frisk, please don't keep this kind of thing to yourself.." mother said agonized.

I could feel my throat tighten. I looked at her sadly.

"I swear I thought it was healing" I reasoned.

I knew that the hospital will find something wrong with me.

"It was nothing, mother, really" I flashed her a smile and then proceeded to cough. It was my normal response to being nervous, after all.

I'm afraid I didn't get my message across.

Mother hurriedly went to my side, patting my back. "Please, my child. Don't think your pain is invalid and just tell me if your hurting" I heaved.

"Of course" I tried to smile again but my coughing fit hasn't subsided.

I hugged mother, "Never again" I said, finally accepting that there is someone who cares for me.

* * *

The surgery went successfully. My doctor dragged me to the surgery room and made me sleep after she and mother talked.

I didn't even get to think for about ten minutes and she just ushered me out of the room I was currently.

It was a fast procedure, she said. Well, it really was for me, I was sleeping for the most part.

Mother greeted me cheerfully when I came out with a sling.

Then I was told that I need to stay at the hospital for two more days.

"But my work"

"No Buts" mother tsked. "I already told Asgore that you won't be coming for a week. He can handle that much"

Is that so..?

I think back to all the work I was doing.

I mean it's not much but it was ongoing.

They were happy for me, I think.

"So, they don't really need me?" I said quietly but then I realized I said it out loud.

I cupped my mouth. Stupid mouth making my mother worry again.

Mother was just peeling apples by the side of my bed where I was sitting. When she heard me, she stopped.

"Frisk, they need you well and in great condition. What you're doing is something that no one else can do. But you need to stop working for now and just try to relax." I nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief.

In another minute, almost all of my friends came to visit.

Undyne and Alphys brought a get well basket for me.

Mettaton gave me his photo saying I'll definitely get better faster seeing it.

Even Asgore came and said that the treaty is doing good but he still needs his ambassador on top shape.

I smiled at him, thanking him.

Papyrus was so shocked about my fracture and said that milk and spaghetti might help and he'll bring out tomorrow.

"FOR NOW, YOU CAN MAKE DO OF MY GREAT PRESENCE, HUMAN" I snickered.

I was expecting Sans to come with him but he wasn't. Maybe tomorrow?

They all went home when visitng hours are over.

I was surprised how long it has been since I talked to them about anything except work.

That day I slept thinking how blessed I am having a family like this.

"We are so glad we have you, my child" mother said kissing my forehead.


	13. 13 Lost

"HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked trying hard to contain his excitement.

I gave him a thumbs up as my mouth was full.

It was really amazing that he can cook delicious meals now and not just spaghetti.

He brought me a literal feast and I'm glad my friends are here to finish it with me.

"This is so good, Papyrus. I'm glad I thought the two of you how to cook" Alphys said taking a bite of fried shrimp.

"Well we don't want another fire, right?" Undyne said.

We all laughed.

After Pap's tale about how he got flirted with by a human and Undyne's tale about how she made a bet to a guy, they all said goodbyes and went home.

Mother was with me the entire time and I was really beginning to feel guilty now.

She must want to go back home and sleep on her bed and not on the couch.

"Mother, I'm just waiting here. I'm not going anywhere. So maybe, you should go home and, I don't know, check it?" I suggested.

I don't really want to imply that robbers might have went to our house and not all humans have the good intentions to their fellow but it was also something that's on my mind since we left.

" Nonsense, our house is closed to anyone except for our friends. I created a barrier a long time ago. I'm sure you didn't notice." I blinked at her.

There was a barrier?

"Who can enter?" I asked curiously.

"I gave all of our friends access and of course, occasionally the people who works at our house like Mr. Smith the plumber"

I nodded thinking..

"Whose friends?"

Mother smirked at me.

"Silly, of course our friends. Everyone who visited you these two days." she paused looking at me.

"And my apparently son-in-law"

I flushed and shook my head.

He didn't even visit me.

"It's never gonna happen" I said quietly staring at my hospital window. It was dark, now.

* * *

Four days.

It's been four days since Papyrus has seen his brother. He was getting worried.

Sure, Sans went out for days on end when they were on the Underground and then coming back claiming that he just fell asleep.

He knew his brother was tinkering with his broken machine. Papyrus only went there once and after that, Sans got a lock for that room.

But that was then, they left the machine on the Underground.

Papyrus knew his brother is capable of protecting himself. After all, his brother has the most magical power than any monster he knew. But he got only one HP and that dampens Papyrus' confidence about his brother.

So when the fourth day came, Papyrus went out and search for him.

"THE HUMAN'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND SANS HAVEN'T EVEN VISITED YET" Papyrus 'mumbled' to himself.

He was sure that no one else knew that his brother haven't come home for a while since no one is asking about him.

So he shouldn't make them worry when he knew he can find his brother. The human is out of commission, too.

He heard Asgore and Toriel talking at the hospital when he went to the bathroom the first day he went to visit.

Toriel admitted that she was terrified that her child was as sick as her previous child and broke down.

She was so relieved that it was just a fever and that now that they're here. Her child is safe.

Papyrus felt sorry for the former queen, so he didn't mention to anyone that his brother is not going home.

No need to stress them any further.

His magic is the same as his brother. It got a certain aura that monsters can feel.

If he concentrate long enough, he can find traces of his brothers magic in the air. He certainly haven't been in the hospital. Papyrus didn't detect him and he's been trying to.

He figured that since his brother likes the human, he'll be the first to come to the hospital.

Unless..

Unless he's preoccupied.

Papyrus felt his brothers magic for the first time in weeks when he tried going to the former queens house.

Papyrus scratched his head. His brother has been here? The entire time?

He saw Sans standing ten meters outside the house.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sans blinked like he just came out of a dream.

"oh, hey paps" he smiled like nothing was amiss.

"YOU GOT ME WORRIED. WHERE WERE YOU?" Papyrus berated, internally sighing, relieved that his brother is safe.

"uhm, here?" Sans chuckled at his brother.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOUR DAYS, SANS" Papyrus kept his voice. Now is not the time to get angry.

"four days, huh?" Sans contemplated. Now that Papyrus calmed down, he saw that his brother looked tired and there were bags under his eye sockets.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sans just shrugged, "Can't sleep"

Papyrus looked at him sadly.

"NIGHTMARES?" he asked. It was the only thing that he knew can make his brother lose sleep.

"maybe.." Sans answer, quite unsure. It wasn't really a nightmare to him.

Well, if it became a reality, it will be a nightmare.

Papyrus hugged him. "SANS, I'M HERE. EVERYONE'S HERE."

"i know, paps" Sans chuckled, patting his brothers head.

"I JUST WISH YOU DID THIS BEFORE OR AFTER THE HUMAN WENT TO THE HOSPITAL. WE COULD'VE ALL LOOK FOR YOU" Papyrus exclaimed, he really want everyone to comfort his brother.

He felt his brother stiffened.

"hospital..?" Papyrus looked at his brother, his eyebrows raising.

"YES, THE HUMAN IS AT THE HOSPITAL AND-" Sans grip to Papurus tightened.

"where?" Papyrus thought he saw a blue glint in his eye for a second.

"THE MAIN STREET, BUT BROTHER-" his brother wiggled out of his arms and back down to the ground.

"i'll see you later, paps" Sans said teleporting somewhere.

"VISITATION HOURS ARE OVER" Papyrus said to no one in particular.

Maybe it wasn't about nightmares that kept his brother from sleeping.


	14. 14 Stand

"Mother, what do you think of Sans?"

It's been an hour after the gang went home for the day. Mother and I was just watching television. News reports of how useful and convenient monsters are for their jobs and some survey about how humans feel about monsters so far.

It didn't look half bad as I first thought it would be. Of course, not all liked the fact that there are monsters above but because most of the monsters are trying hard to get the humans approval, most of them appreciate the help of the monsters.

Mother turned to look at me, blinking.

"He's my.. future son in law?" she said confused.

I smiled at her joke. "I'm serious, mother." I shook my head at her tactics.

"Do you like him? Like.." I paused.

Should I really ask her?

I bit my lips thinking that this might be a bad idea.

Mother waited for me patiently.

When I didn't finish my thought, she sighed.

"Sans is funny and strong, believe me. Sure, he is kind of a lazy bone. But I believe he's one of the kind where if something is important to him, he'll do everything it takes to protect them."

I nodded, but that's not really what I want to know.

I know Sans is strong. Not that I fought him or saw him fight anyone. It's just that..

I think I dreamt about fighting him.

But anyways, "That's not what I meant" I pouted.

I'm not sure if mother noticed Sans behavior these past few months.

Mother looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Then, what do you mean?"

Here goes nothing, I guess?

"He's been visiting you for a while now." I paused again looking at her reaction.

She just blinked again.

"It's been the almost the same time, everyday.." I trailed off, praying that she gets what I mean.

She still looked at me in confusion.

"You always kind of not acknowledging that he's been coming and going to the house everyday just to visit you" I tried explaning further.

I kind of don't want to spell it out to her.

She tried to comprehend what I was saying and seemed like she came to a conclusion.

"Little one. You said earlier that Sans came almost at the same time everyday, right?" she asked me.

Now, I'm the one who's confused.

"Yes, but everytime you went to Asgore" she sighed again, shaking her head.

I heard her mumble something.

"Poor Sans"

"What was that?" I didn't quite catch her mumble.

She smiled at me.

"If I was the one Sans was visiting, shouldn't he catch me at a different time instead of going to our house after he knew I would be gone for a while?" I blinked at her.

That..

That...

That made sense.

I scratched my head in confusion. "Who's he visiting then?" I asked mother but she just pinched my cheeks.

"My oblivious child, you're just so cute. You know that, right?" she kept pinching my cheeks and I playfully swatted her hands.

"That didn't answer my question." I giggled pouting.

"Maybe you should ask him" mother suggested. I froze frowning.

I lowered my head, "But he hates me"

Mother recoiled and turned my shoulders.

"Did he say that?" She asked and I could feel her fire magic manifesting in the air.

I shook my head, clenching my teeth.

"He haven't visited after what I said, I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me anymore"

The magic was gone in an instant. Mother hugged me.

"I'm sure he got a lot of things to do, Frisk. No one hates you"

I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"But he didn't come." I sobbed.

I can't believe that I was saying all this. Sans is not obligated to visit me.

Not here, not ever.

Maybe I will not see him.. Ever.

"I shouldn't have told him" sobbing I hugged mother tightly.

"Whatever you say won't break your relationship with Sans that easily"

I just cried harder thinking that I really did say the only thing that would definitely break whatever friendship Sans and I have.

* * *

my human is at the hospital.

what in hell was i doing standing around thinking about anything when she's having a hard time?

i berated myself running to the nearest shortcut.

i didn't exactly created one in the hospital as i have never been there.

i'll create one after i visit.

_shit, did her fever worsen?_

maybe i should've asked paps for a lift in his car, that would've been faster.

_i hope she's okay._what was i doing watching an empty house? i knew toriel wasn't there, i didn't feel her magic.

i was so scared to face the kid that i just stand there for almost two days without moving.

_i don't care if she rejects me, i'm never going to leave her side again._i panted breathless. running is just so hard.

i saw the hospital a mile away.

_i'm never gonna leave you, kid._


	15. 15 Commotion

Does this mean mother doesn't like Sans romantically?

I thought looking at the ceiling.

After my mild breakdown, mother went to sleep at the couch when I pretended that I was already sleeping.

I knew she was tired physically and emotionally. Specially handling me.

It wasn't that bad, I think.

Other than a fractured bone, they didn't see anything else that was wrong. I guess I was in good shape physically.

Thinking back to our previous talk, I knew what my mother was trying to say.

She was implying that I am the one that Sans has been visiting and I can't blame her.

It was the only logical reason if you think about it. But that only causes me to think that maybe, Sans doesn't trust me at all.

As he said before, even if it wasn't me(I can't say I'm special now, right?) just because of mother, he could've killed me before. Most probably because I'm human.

And I believed it.

I mean before we met, he crushed a tree branch like it was nothing. Probably out of frustration that he can't touch me because of his promise.

I know it was him because nobody else was there.

But, I mean, does he still think like that?

I don't really wanna die, right now. Especially not in the hands of Sans...

I came to love the guy.

The fact that he stopped visiting means that I ruined everything between us.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, again.

I blinked trying to stop them from falling.

I sat up of my bed. Maybe the fresh air might clear my mind.

And then I can sleep.

I got up and tiptoed to the door.

I got out successfully without waking mother up. I sighed.

I wished she doesn't open her eyes and find me gone. I'll probably be back in less than an hour.

I don't want to worry her more than I already have.

As I walked on the lobby, I see that it was already past midnight but still a lot of people on the seats.

They all looked worn out. I guess I passed the emergency room side or maybe the intensive unit.

I continue walking.

I believed there's some bench where I can sit and ponder about anything.

It's been months since I can't sleep. I admit that being overworked that makes me sleep faster which is one of the reasons I kept doing it.

It's just so hard to be left alone for a certain amount of time in my head even though I knew that it was getting better.

I accept mother's love now. Having friends..

I know that even if I don't meet with them often, they still consider me as their friend.

It was tough.

Learning to accept everything.

But I can't still accept my friendship with Sans.

It might have to do with my feelings for him or that I think that we, for some reason, are the same.

It's like he's the only one who can understand me fully.

And the only one that makes me feel like I was being watched.

Because I could do bad things or something.

As I got closer to the main lobby, I heard a commotion. I was wondering what was going on when I see a flash of blue, something that I have only seen on my dreams.

I gulped.

It couldn't be, right?

It's the middle of the night. Visition hours are over.

Besides, why would he be here anyways? I'll got out later so it wasn't really necessary for him to meet me here.

If it was really him...

Am I going crazy?

Maybe I was hallucinating.

I kinda have only him on my mind everyday so maybe I was just seeing things.

As I decided whether or not confirm my suspicions, I heard something.

"look, i only want to know where my kid is. i would like to see her." he paused. Blue eye occasionally glowing.

"immediately, please" he said impatiently.

I gasped.

It IS Sans.

And he's getting angry by the looks of it.

I don't know who's kid he's looking for and if I'm correct, nobody else is here.

Or maybe there were and my friends forgot to mention it.

Maybe he's looking for me.

As I found my resolve to intervene, it is part of my job to be a mediator of humans and monsters, I walked straight to the staff and Sans.

"Sir, visitation hours are over. You can come back later" the poor guy said. I could see that he was getting scared and frustrated.

I can't blame him, though. In Sans' state, it looks like anything can make him snap.

He looked so worn out, too. I wonder what happened.

I got to them and cleared my throat. I tried to look as dignified as I can with hospital gown and a sling on my shoulders.

"Hello. I'm Frisk, ambassador of the monsters. What seems to be the problem?" I asked politely.

I saw Sans looked at me in shock.

"Oh, thank goodness, Miss Frisk." the guy gave me his best smile while sighing in great relief.

"This gentleman right here wanted to talk to you. I apologize since I can't take him to you since the visitation hours are over and we thought that you are already resting." he explained and I nodded.

I see, so he did came for me. I thought feeling my anxiety creeping in.

"It's okay if we go out right? Just only by the bench right outside." I didn't really think that it wasn't allowed when I got out of my room.

The guy nodded to me and thanked me.

"Oh. And...uhmm" I started not sure if I can request a favor. He hummed at me, encouraging me to finish.

"If my mother go here, can you tell her that I was just outside?"

"Sure thing, Miss Frisk" he gave me a salute which made me giggle. I guess to other people being an ambassador is somehow connected to being in the army? But I think it was closer to politics.

That guy's funny.

Then I felt an angry presence besides me. I gulped again feeling two eyes on me.

I mentally cried.


	16. 16 Salute

_Why is he here? In the middle of the night? Looking for me? _I thought as I was leading Sans outside so we could talk.

I just announced that we shall have our talk outside and felt a little guilty now that I think about how I didn't even ask him or even face him when I started to walk.

I can't really face him.

Not this moment.

I was gonna ponder about all the consequences of my confession tonight but then he just suddenly came before I even got the time.

It must be nice for someone who do the rejecting. They have lesser need of preparing themselves than the people they were rejecting.

I mentally laughed bitterly.

Of course, I knew why Sans came here.

He's going to reject me. That's all there is to it.

But why does he have to do it on my last night at the hospital?

He could do it after.

At the very least, I'll have my job to distract me.

Now though.

Well, I guess I just have to endure until mother let me touch anything work-related.

I squinted my eyes at Sans when we arrived at the bench. I really can't love the guy now when he just scared the hospital staffs in the middle of the night only to reject me.

I don't really get him.

What's the rush?

Do you seriously felt the need to reject me sooner than later?

I mean I got it already. You don't need to make it official.

I bit my lower lip. This angry talk I was giving Sans on my mind is taking a toll on me. I must have been tired than I let on.

I gestured for us to sit on the bench.

My heart raced. This is it.

I noticed beads of sweat at his skull and just sighed.

Nah, can't stay mad at him. He's pitiful at his current state.

This issue must have really been bugging him. I know that I have my doubts about my friendship with Sans but I do know for a fact that he would do anything for his friends.

And maybe he do consider me as a friend, rejecting me also hurts him.

Maybe..

"Sans.." I began. Wanting to finish it sooner but also scared as hell.

Nobody really wanted to hear rejection.

I bit my lips again. _What was I going to say again?_

I could hear my heart thumping in my chest. My mind just went blank, a lump stuck in my throat.

"frisk?" I hear him say.

Glancing, I noticed how Sans seemed to sound my name for two more times. He wasn't looking at me, instead just straight ahead while we were sitting next to each other.

I smiled. He just looked like a kid.

"Yes, Sans?" I asked, finding my breathe again.

I saw him flinched and then I suddenly felt worse. I tear my eyes away from him and looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong, Sans?" I asked again. I don't really want to see him flinch. I never want to see him scared.

Especially not because of me.

I patiently waited. My heart was still thumping in my chest but with more dread.

What if he tell me that he doesn't trust me?

That he hated the fact that I have became friends with everyone?

I feel like I can still get over the fact that Sans can never like me the way I like him.

But if it's about Sans not trusting me and/or is afraid of me..?

I don't think I can.

I braced myself for whatever Sans say. I can't really think of anything else.

I was trying to stop myself from thinking about what I would do if Sans really fear me.

I can't very well stay here now, can I?

I can't do that to Sans. Not when the person he's most scared of are close to everyone he considered friends and family.

I don't know how long I waited when he said my name again.

"frisk. are you alright?"

_You're kind of a freak, huh? _

* * *

Sans arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes ago but these human staffs just won't grant him any info and entry to where his human is. He was getting agitated.

As Sans can only sense magic and since humans don't have magic, he doesn't know where the kid is. And Toriels magic is on the opposite side of his magic, he can't very well sense it. He knew the former queen is there but it was faint.

_of course, i can't locate her._ _i'm __from Snowdin, goddammit._

He was low on magic, too. The hospital was far from the kids home and it took most of his magic just to get near here. And the fact that he haven't set up any shortcuts in the hospital made it seems like hell.

He was running on fumes, being unable to sleep for four days, and also sprinting for a long time, he was willing to hurt anyone that stands in his way.

"Visitation hours are over" _oh, how i want to bash this guys head on this concrete floor. i know visitation hours are over! you have said so three times already_!

Sans was getting ready to seriously attack the man when he heard a familiar voice.

_she's here. _Sans blinked.

_she's standing here._

He blinked again, not believing his eyes.

His kid is okay. Albeit a little beat up, but still okay. He can feel tears forming in his eyes.

_frisk. _

He heard his kid giggled and saw the guy gave her a salute.

Sans mood suddenly darkened.


	17. 17 Too

my head had been in clouds when i saw her. she's fine.

she's walking.

she's really fine.

i saw the hospital staff guy flirt with her. with my human.

i sent him a glare.

that guy better be out of my sight. for his own safety.

"What's wrong, Sans?" i shivered.

it's been days since the kid, er.. frisk, called my name. overwhelming relief and panic run through me.

i made up my mind that whatever happens, i'm not gonna leave her. even if she rejects me multiple times.

she doesn't know how tenacious i can be. i mentally chuckled.

bring it, kid.

i glanced at her, seeing the same state i saw last time we talked. except this seemed to be for a different reason instead of embarrassment.

i narrowed my eyes, "frisk?" i called out again.

it didn't really occur to me that i didn't know her name. monsters didn't really ask for names, usually giving you the option to either introduce yourself or not.

not that names are unimportant to us. it's just that there are monsters who can manipulate you just by knowing your name so it became customary to not ask.

she has always been my human kid. it doesn't matter that i know her name or not. she's still as important to me as the day i saw her.. maybe more so.

"frisk, are you alright?" i touched her shoulder, gently nudging her. i don't really want her to pass out on me again.

she looked at me in tears. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Sans" she sobbed, instinctively brushing her hands to her face.

i froze. sure, i was afraid of her at first. still am, actually, but for a different reason now.

"i'm not afraid of you, kid" i said trying to console her. what gave her the idea that i was?

"sorry..." i nodded at her.

"It's just that it felt that you were?" she stuttered, still not looking at me. i continue to comfort her.

"why would you say that?"

she looked me in the eye and gestured at me.

i twitched.

"You flinched." she said in a statement.

i laughed heartily. "well, i'm tired. i can't very well control my reaction, frisk" she kept staring at me.

i blushed looking away.

she pouted, pulling away. "See? If you aren't afraid, maybe you despise me." i was suprised. "or hate me" she mumbled.

i took hold of her shoulders and turned her fully to me. "i don't fear or despise you, frisk." i said seriously.

she looked at me in surprise and disbelief.

"i don't hate you, either"

she tried to look away but i can feel that she didn't really want to.

i sighed. "why would i despise you kid?"

she tried to pull away but i kept her in place, starijg at her. it was a rhetorical question for me but if she felt the need to answer, it's fine.

nothing can make me hurt her.

not when i just wanna touch her for the rest of my life.

she looked down, "You know, I'm not a kid." slowly she played with the helms of her shirt.

my eyes wavered and my grip on her loosened. "what do you mean?"

"I'm nineteen years old. You should know that they wouldn't let me be an ambassador if I was just a child. I'm an adult in human terms. Young one but still an adult" she whispered, trying to argue like a kid.

another weight was lifted off my shoulders, i grinned at her petting her head. "yeah, yeah. you're still my human kid" i said fondly.

if she was down before, that comment made her worst. i reeled my hand back.

"did i do something wrong?" she turned away.

"Sorry" she said with tears brimming in her eyes again. i panicked, trying to think.

"frisk, you gotta help me here. if i hurt you in any way, please tell me." i said with edge in my voice.

humans are just so confusing. specially my human.

she slowly nodded but didn't said anything else.

i sighed again, "i'm not a mind reader, kid" i began.

thinking that maybe if i said what's on my mind first, it would make her open up.

"i was kinda lost for a few days." she looked at me right then. i'm looking straight ahead at the distance.

"i was thinking about a lot of things. welp, mostly about our last conversation, really." i scratched my head trying to articulate my inner turmoil.

"you said you love me but then you said you can't see me anymore" i felt her turn away from me again. i braced myself.

"i didn't mean to but i didn't want to see you and get rejected so i spent like three days standing outside your house" i chuckled.

well i didn't really think i could just stand there doing nothing at all. just thinking for a long, long time.

"paps then came and found me. told me that you were here and i just rushed over here. i swear i'm never gonna leave you again"

welp, i guessed that's it then. still not gonna leave her or whatever. i mean can always watch her from a distance.

* * *

I blinked at Sans. He just declared that he won't leave me.

I blinked again.

I just can't stand it. I hugged him tightly. "Never?" I whispered.

I love him and whatever he meant by what he said. I'm gonna take it.

At least he didn't hate me or anything. I know that he only means platonically and really was expressing how he loves me as his friend or as his kid.

I'm just gonna take it.

Even if it did somehow break my heart, his way of rejecting my romantic feelings for him.

Even if it did mean that I can't delete this feelings of mine.

I'm gonna take it.

"there, there. there's really no need to cry, kid" he told me and I just burst into tears.

"I love you" he twitched under my embrace. I guessed now it really did sink what I meant.

I hugged him tighter.

"I love you" I said like a mantra. This might be the only time I can get it off my chest before we went back and forget everything that ever happened here.

My tears kept falling. "I love you so much, Sans" I said one last time.

I wished I could have stopped and never said a word to him.

But I just can't take it. I need to get it off my chest at least one time.

I felt Sans pulled away and put his hands on my cheeks. "you mean that, kid?" he asked me softly.

I blinked my tears away and slowly nodded. I can't find my voice.

"are you sure?" he looked at me with something I don't recognized.

I nodded again. All my strength has left me. I was left staring at his eyes.

I saw his eye flickered blue.

"welp, i love you too" he said and turned away. His warmth leaving me. I was left staring at the back of his head.


	18. 18 Turn

"welp, i love you too" he said and turned away. His warmth leaving me. I was left staring at the back of his head.

My mind stopped, not believing what I just heard.

Is he messing with me? I nudged his shoulders trying to make him face me.

He suddenly pulled up his hoodie and hide his face from me.

"Sans, please face me." I said weakly. I'm just exhausted.

He glanced up to me and sighed.

"You know what I meant, right?" I asked again. I needed to hear from him that he understood.

Even if we will forget this, I wanted to know that he get the right idea.

I touched his cheek and made him turn to me. It was warm and blue.

He gulped. "I don't want you to say that you love me like I do you, Sans" I firmly said.

It wasn't fair.

Not for me, not for him.

"I love you not as a friend or as a kid. Please understand" I smiled at him sadly.

Funny, I walked here thinking, no, dreading that I'll get rejected but now, that's the only thing I want.

I wanted to hear him say it.

I wanted him to acknowledge my feelings and properly reject me.

At least this way, I won't have any hopes.

"I love you roman-" I stopped because of a finger on my lips.

"stop" he begged, trying to pull down his hoodie in his face. I don't understand why.

I should be the one embarrassed here.

I snatched his hand away from me. "I love you, Sans. Romanti-" this time I stopped because he kissed me.

He KISSED me.

I mean it was just a bump of his teeth to my lips but I was surprised that I blushed furiously.

He pulled back and grinned at my face.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish above water unable to make a sound.

"i love yah, kid. more than you know" he said chuckling in between.

He looked at me, my tears brimming in my eyes.

"You mean it?" I sobbed, furiously wiping my tears.

"yah"

"Even if I'm not a good person?"

"i'll be the judged of that"

I tried to stop talking and crying but I just can't.

"But why?" i felt him hugged me, putting his chin in my head.

"you are just.." I strained my ears to listen to him.

"look, i love you. i didn't know exactly why or when. i just know okay? i know you don't believe that you're good but you are." i sniffed.

I nodded as I hugged him as well.

"You love me?" I asked again. Maybe he was just being nice.

"yes, i love you"

"Not as a friend or kid?"

He pulled away and turned my face to him. "i'm glad you're not a kid." I blushed and buried my face on his chest.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"welp, i get to kiss you." I punched him in the chest playfully.

"aw. he he. second i get to keep you without second guessing" he hugged me tighter.

I could hear his heart beating fast.

"third, i get to see you as much as i can now that i know you're mine" I blushed again and he pulled me up to look at him.

"i'm yours and you're mine now, right?" he asked trying to hide his hopes and fears at my answer.

I nodded feeling embarrassed. I cupped his face and leaned my forehead to his.

"you know that meant no flirting with anyone else?"

I giggled, nodding again.

"and i don't want you to go on a date with paps again, that okay?" I stopped to think.

"You're brother is cool, though" I teased him.

"my brother is off limits" he glared at me and then snickered.

"He said he'll get me the second best" he stopped and looked at me seriously.

"i'm not second best or anything. i'm lazy and goofed around a lot. do you really want me?"

"Yes, silly. You made me the happiest" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"me, too. you make me happy, too" the way he said it made me feel special.

"I love you, Sans" he gasped as if it was the first time he heard me say that.

I chuckled and pushed him a little.

"i love you, too, frisk"

* * *

"HUMAN, I WELCOME YOU HOME. WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE WELL" Papyrus greeted Frisk at the door to the house of the former queen. "OH, HI, BROTHER"

Everyone was there, even the king. Frisk smiled at them and bowed, "Hi, everyone. I'm happy to be back"

They cheered and had a party. Undyne and Papyrus trapped Sans in the corner.

"BROTHER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Papyrus voice is as loud as ever.

"picking up my kid"

"Papyrus said you ran out at midnight" Undyne scoffed. She can't believe that Sans was as lazy as ever since he didn't even visited their human at the hospital.

"welp.." Sans glanced at the direction of Frisk fondly. He can't really believed that everything went well for them.

The two saw the look Sans gave their human friend and smirked at each other.

"Is our little delivery boy in love?" Undyne chuckled. She's going to enjoy this.

Sans blushed and nervously gulped.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus said excitedly. He can teach his brother his techniques about dating.

Frisk was looking at what Sans were doing when Toriel caught her, "looking at your future, huh?" she teased and Frisk blushed.

"Mom!"

"My. My, my child. I woke up to you and Sans happily sleeping in your bed." She wiggled her eyebrows making her kids face flare up.

"Mother!" Frisk whined at her pouting. Of course, she's gonna tease. She always teases.

Toriel chuckled, stroking her childs head.

"I'm glad you two make up" Frisk still blushing, nodded weakly.

"So you know I wasn't the one he's visiting?"

Frisk nodded again.

Toriel snickered. "It was fun teasing you, my child" Frisk pouted again.

"Now don't go making babies this early in the relationship, alright?" Frisk froze.

"Mom!"

Hearing her loud yell, everyone looked at Frisk making her blush deeper.

Toriel just snickered.

Papyrus and Undyne pushed Sans to Frisk side.

Instinctively, Sans caught Frisks hands but he held it tightly. "frisk"

Frisk squeezed their hands.

"knock knock" she smiled at her skeletons antics.

"Who's there?"

"juno"

"Juno who?"

"juno i love you, right?"


	19. Author's Note

Yehey I finished a story! xD

First time in my history

I know it didn't felt like the ending I planned. That's because it's the first time ever that I tried finishing anything.

I was expecting this to be a collection of Scribbles but I guess it just because a full story.

I changed the name though.

I might come back and rewrite this since I basically just write and publish without checking anything. But I don't think I'll make any major changes here.

I tried so hard not to read any other Undertale story because that would probably change the way I see the characters as I get influenced a lot.

Anyways thank you for reading.

I had fun writing this. I hope you did, too


End file.
